icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Searching For The Source Of Evil Part 2
Tadaaaaa. Searching For the Source Of Evil Part 2 Evan was looking down on Alica, lying unconscious in a bed he had put her in. He slowly lowered his head towards hers, kissed her forehead and- “HA, GOTCHA!”, he heard a voice, and jumped back immediately. Jessica was standing next to him, smirking fiercely. “I KNEW you two had it on. Only took me a painful death and a sad life-but-not-really-life as a wandering loner afterwards to be proven of it.” Evan got up from his chair, smiling slightly. “What are you doing here?” “I'm dead and bored and decided to spend the rest of my ghostiness getting on people's nerves, DUH.” “Okay... But please do that to someone else. Get out.” Again, Jessica's smirk came back. “And how are you gonna force me to do that? You can't touch me babe, I'm a ghost.” Evan seemed to think for a few seconds, until a smirk appeared on his own face. “I could just take off my clothes, ya know. Whatcha think about that? Want a demonstration-” “Okay, okay, I'm buzzing off. Meh, you always have to destroy the fun. But know one thing: I'm watching you, lover boy.” “That's MY word for Aron, and now get out.” Before he could lose another word, Jessica disappeared. He sat back on his chair, surprised Alica hadn't woken up yet. Pyjama was watching them from behind the window. And she already noticed the first suspicious thing: He wasn't surprised that Jessica was there as a ghost, although he had never heard Aron and SC's speech.Same as he knew immediately that Aron was a ghost. Churchpants was standing next to her. They had met on the way following Evan, and decided to team up. Reason appeared in front of Yoshi, looking more beautiful than he had ever done before. He was slightly sparkling glowing, making him look even more amazing to look at. Yoshi's tears started running down again, knowing it was because of him that he was dead. “Reason... Reason, what did they do to you?” “Shh, it's okay”, he whispered. He wanted to touch Yoshi's cheek so badly, but he couldn't. He was a ghost. “Reason, I want to be with you. I... I can't believe this even happened.” “Yoshi, you don't. I died... It has to end now.” “But Reason.... I heard about Aron and SC. We can do that too... I just need to-” “NO! Yoshi, you won't waste your life for me. It would be selfish of me to let you do that.” “But you wasted yours for mine...” “Exactly, and wouldn't it be obnoxious if you wasted the thing I wasted my precious self for?”, he asked, winking a bit. “Reason...” “Yoshi. I will always love you. Forever, wherever I go, if dead or alive. But you and I... We weren't meant to be. So don't waste your life grieving for me, or wanting to follow me. Life is too valuable for that.” He slowly walked up to Yoshi, and slightly touched his cheek, though he knew neither of them could feel it. Yoshi closed his eyes and imagined the feeling, still crying. “Don't forget me, Yoshi. But don't remember me as the love of your life that died tragically. Remember me as a person who saw you as his love of his life, and that is why he sacrificed his life. It wasn't a waste at all, by the way. I would never think that. And this must be our farewell now. I love you, forever. Goodbye until the end of all infinity, or later if we meet again at this place.” After he said these words, he turned around, and slowly disappeared in the sunset, Yoshi only speechlessly watching him. Mak was looking at SLH. “Look, this will seem a bit fast paced. But... We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry.” “Why!?” “It will sound a bit weird, but I don't want you to grieve for me if I die, and after seeing all these people pass away I just don't know if I will, and I can't do this to you. I can't be with you when I die, I know how heartbreaking it would be. And this is why I'm ending this.” “But...” “I'm sorry. Goodbye.” Without another word, Mak walked away, leaving SLH teary-eyed. Poptart was walking past them at that moment, and when she saw SLH standing there like that, she ran up to her and encouraged her to come with her to her apartment to clean her tears and talk. Hihi dragged Jessica's body to the graveyard, all on her own, no one there to accompany her. No one even saw her, as she slowly dug up a grave for her dear friend at the sunset of that day. She kept crying, not wanting to believe she was really... Dead. It was too much. When she was finished with the whole process it was night, and she was on her own. She fell on her knees and cried in front of the grave of her friend. She didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually, Jack had found her, and hugged her. She had fallen asleep crying on his shoulders, and she remembered how he, with her half asleep, carried her home. Alica opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Evan's small house. Memories of what had happened came back, and she cringed. She got up and walked toward the kitchen to get a glass of water, wondering where Evan was. On her way she came across Evan's desk and was surprised to see works of him there – he hadn't cleaned up, like usual when she walked past him. Curiously she looked at the poem that caught her sight first, and read: Trapped forever, hidden from all '' ''As my brother prays for an escape, I pray for your fall Why would a father do this? '' ''How could your heart be so black? '' ''you shouldn’t have done this to me and Jack We did nothing to harm. '' ''Yet you kept us here. '' ''Even the devil had more mercy. The pain of that hurts, and the sorrow still sears '' ''It sears my heart and rocks my mind All we ever wanted was for you to be kind. Only one beg may eternally be I will forever scream it through the shadows of today As those are what will infinitely stay Father, set me free. “What are you doing!?”, a voice suddenly shouted and she was pulled away and shoved against the wall. A shocked Evan was staring at her, and her own eyes were wide. “Look, whatever you read, I can explain...” “Get. Away. From me. Doranor is your father...” “Alica, I swear I will explain it all!” “Get your hands off me!” “And then what? Shall I do it so you can run and go tell the others what little monster Jack and I actually are?” “Well, aren't you!?” “Maybe. But if I didn't actually care about you, why would I have saved your life all these times? The last time being less than a day ago, if we look at dates.” “That doesn't change the fact that you--” “That I'm Doranor's son? That might be true, but it does change the fact that I might actually be like him. And same about Jack. Alica, my brother and I are victims here, just like you and the other Wikians! We never wanted to be here, just like you.” “But...” In this moment Evan kissed Alica, and she forgot all complaints she had. The only thing was that two more people had heard the truth, and they weren't willing to forget it as easily. Author's Note Credits for the poem go to Sakra, she wrote most of it, I only added a few lines and edited it a bit. Thank you Sakra! :) Don't forget to comment about your thoughts. And: Do you think Evan and Jack are evil now or not? Category:Blog posts